Talk:Munin Mistweaver (Mirkholm Keep)
I went as far as to correct the entries in this article fro the drops and to include Munin on Boots of the Titan. However, there are some really weird entries: Cat tails are not a creature drop, I've never heard of his treasure card (doesn't mean it doesn't exist), the Dagger of Absolution is a low-level crafted item, etc. It's entries like these that make me wonder if any of what was entered is true. Can any one else confirm these drops? Turducken 09:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About the Edits May 15, 2010 I've been farming Munin Mistweaver for a while now (May 15, 2010). He does drop the Coat of the Stormy Seas, Wrap of the Leaping Flame, and Tempest Cowl which appears to be named the same as a lower level hat. To agree with my colleague above: Some items look the work of a prankster. I deleted the Dagger of Absolution as a drop as it is a crafted item and I have never seen it drop off Munin Mistweaver. Even Talisman of the Tower doesn't look right (isn't it a Dragonspyre item?). Actually a lot of these items look phoney. Munin Mistweaver as far as I have seen drops 1 Athame and 2 kinds of rings but neither are listed on this article. I'll remove some of these other items (some are listed as level 45+). 100 chances at battle drops My husband and I just finished farming Munin Mistweaver (Mirkholm Keep) for 50 battles. Hoping for the pet drop for either of us. No luck. (sad face) I've removed Cat Tails from his listing as that is NOT a creature drop. Also concerning Mistweaver's Coat, we never got that either however that could have just honestly be bad luck. Nebrie 23:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Scouring the History Hi there Nebrie, thanks for your comment A problem with this page was that at one time there was only ONE page for everything Munin Mistweaver (when now there are four, three creatures and one NPC). It was very hard sorting out the differences between them, and there are some relict drops on this page still remaining from previous edits. I have looked through the history of the page one by one and found that a lot of the weird dropped items (including the cat tail!) were added in January 2010 by one unregistered user. They also said they got these drops from the Coven Munin Mistweaver (an edit that someone later deleted), so I am now apt not to trust anything they wrote. In fact, of the 11 items they posted, only 4 are still on the list. So, I am prepared to delete all of the items they claimed to have gotten, including the pet. I apologize, I should have noticed this before and just deleted them, starting the page from scratch, but I didn't notice their comment because someone else removed it. Would you be willing to comment on whether you got any of the following items? If you didn't, they will be deleted from the page. :Robes: Mistweaver's coat :Decks: deck of the lotus :Pets: stray death bird :House: Barbariac Throne Thanks ErinEmeraldflame 00:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Items in question. Robes: Mistweaver's coat No, we did not receive this drop. Decks: deck of the lotus ''' No, we did not receive this drop. '''Pets: stray death bird No, we did not receive this drop. House: Barbariac Throne No, we did not receive this drop. Nebrie 01:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC)